


Forrest

by booknerd2005202023



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26177557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booknerd2005202023/pseuds/booknerd2005202023
Summary: Here's a little Casriel one shot i wrote! Enjoy!
Relationships: Azriel/Cassian (ACoTaR)
Kudos: 20





	Forrest

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little Casriel one shot i wrote! Enjoy!

Cassian and Azriel walked along the Sidra hand in hand, still absolutely buzzing from the magical last two hours. Azriel had booked them a dinner date, and the restaurant had been fantastic, with adorable little lanterns everywhere and some of the best food they’d ever tasted. After dessert, Azriel had become fidgety and nervous looking and Cass had picked up on it almost immediately, asking what was wrong and if he was okay. Azriel of course had denied that there was anything out of the ordinary at all, brushing it off and asking the waiter for the bill (He insisted on paying yet again,) and they left the restaurant, heading for the woods on the outskirts of Velaris. Hands entwined, they walked in relative silence, revelling in the beauty of the moment.   
They soon reached the first line of trees, and they walked on, deeper into the forrest. As the trees obscured Velaris behind them, they began to talk once more, making idle conversation mixed with gentle flirting.   
As time passed, and the city noise faded into nothing, they slowed, eventually stopping by a small lake. Azriel turned to Cassian, holding out an elegant, delicately boned hand for him to hold. Cassian took it and they swayed to the rhythm of the forrest, Azriel leading, holding Cassian to his chest and blushing at how beautiful he was with the moonlight glancing off his cheeks.   
Cassian was quiet, and made no crude jokes as they danced through the night, he was too caught up in the moment of utter adoration he felt for the man whose muscled chest he leant against.   
Cassian spun slowly to a halt, and looked up into the deep blue, almost purple eyes of the man who had given him everything.   
He pulled away, walking to the edge of the lake, thoughts trickling like a dripping tap. Everything seemed so inconsequential tonight. Only he and Azriel mattered. He turned his head to smile at his lover, shocked to find him on one knee, smiling tentatively, holding an open box in which lay a black ring that glinted. It was beautiful.   
“Cassian, you are one of the most stunning people i have ever met. You-” Azriel paused to heave a deep breath, Cassian's hands were already covering his mouth, tears welling at the corners of his eyes. “You make me so happy every day, but you would make me even happier if i knew you would be by my side forever. Cassian, my love, will you marry me?”   
Cassian nodded frantically, before launching himself at his new Fiancé, crying and burying his face into his shoulder.   
Azriel got to his feet and took hold of Cassian’s hand. He slipped the ring on his finger, emotionless mask broken and a face-breaking grin adorning his lips. Cassian looked at his hand, on which was now a silver band engraved with stars and a moon. They kissed with a passion that only they could create, and Azriel’s heart skipped a beat as he realised he would get to spend the rest of eternity with a man he cherished more than anything. His smile faded, and Cassian stared into his eyes. “You okay baby?” Cassian whispered. Azriel replied with a kiss and comforting words, “I love you more than all the stars in the sky.”


End file.
